Charisma
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: A Fliclet about Leverage's local Hitter...Read to see what he's gotten himself into this time...Enjoy!


**I Do NOT own anything 'Leverage'. All rights go to the respective people. This is for enjoyment only. Please Read and Review! **

"Eliot, where are we going?" asked Charisma.

"It's a surprise," said Eliot.

"Please tell me. You know I don't like surprises," said Charisma.

"Believe me when I say you will love this one," said Eliot.

Eliot was driving down a dirt road towards a large empty field. Well it looked empty at the moment but that would change once they got close enough to see. Charisma has been Eliot's girlfriend for a year now. She had brown hair that came to her lower back and had a tone physique. She had met Eliot at McRory's one night. She had gone to go meet friends.

****Flashback****

_ "Charisma should be here soon. She wouldn't miss an opportunity to drink," said Passion._

_ Passion was the only blonde in the close group of friends. She had known Charisma the longest, having lived in Tennessee together for six years. Joining Passion was Desiree and Kelsey. Both girls were in their mid-twenties and had lived in Boston for all their lives._

_ Charisma walked down the steps to the front door of the bar and walked in. She spotted her friends sitting at the bar drinking and walked over to them._

_ "About time you got here," said Passion hugging her._

_ "Sorry, got lost. Still getting use to Boston," said Charisma._

_ "Well, I've got them serving us drinks all night, so let's have some fun," said Passion._

_ "Well, I've got to pee. So I will have fun after I do that," said Charisma walking towards the bathrooms._

_ Eliot had excused himself from the group to relieve himself. They were talking about the next job they were going to take. In all actuality he was getting tired of hearing Hardison talk. Yeah, they were a team, but there is only so much nerd he can take at one time. He was walking out of the bathroom when he ran into someone._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry," said Charisma as she turned the corner and collided with Eliot._

_ "It's alright, Miss," said Eliot._

_ "Well, don't you have some southern charm," smiled Charisma._

_ "Just got manner's is all," said Eliot smiling._

_ "The Bostonians I have run into don't have manner and probably don't know the meaning of the word," said Charisma. "But from the accent you have, and the gorgeous smile, I would have to say that you are from the South."_

_ Eliot looked the girl over. She had a nice body, could probably keep up during his routine workouts; and some extra curricular workouts; and had a beautiful smile to go with her beautiful face._

_ "Yes, I'm from the south originally," said Eliot._

_ "In town on business?" asked Charisma._

_ "Business brought me here, yes. But I chose to stay," said Eliot. "I'm Eliot by the way."_

_ "Charisma," she replied._

_ And Eliot thought she had a lot of it._

****End Flashback****

Eliot finally pulled into a long driveway and parked the truck. He jumped out and ran around to the other side to help Charisma out. Once they were both out he locked the truck and grabbed her hand after he blindfolded her.

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't take this off my face," said Charisma.

"Just a few more steps and I will take it off. Promise," said Eliot.

Charisma huffed but complied and blindly followed her boyfriend. Eliot rounded the tree and smiled. The horses were tied to the tree like he asked. He turned back and kissed Charisma before he grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off.

"Happy birthday," whispered Eliot.

Charisma opened her eyes when the blindfold was pulled off. She smiled when she heard Eliot whisper happy birthday to her. He was the only boyfriend to remember it. She looked past Eliot to see two horses tied to a tree branch. She smiled at Eliot as she walked over and pet one of the horses.

"Come on. Still not at the surprise yet," said Eliot.

Eliot and Charisma jumped up onto a horse. Eliot turned his towards the right direction and told Charisma to follow him. Eliot took off at a fast gallop; Charisma smiled as she kicked her horse in the right direction and took off after him. Eliot smiled as he heard her catch up to him; he slowed his horse to a trot as she pulled up along side him.

"What are you getting at, Spencer?" asked Charisma. "You tell me you are taking me to dinner, but you bring me into the middle of nowhere. Blindfold me and walk me through a field to two horses tied to a tree, and then you take off on one of the horse. You best start divulging some secrets."

"Don't worry about it, babe. Trust me," said Eliot as he turned his horse to go down another dirt path.

Charisma sighed as she followed him down the path. After a few minutes he brought his horse to a stop and sat there. Charisma pulled up next to him and looked out in front of her. They were sitting up on a cliff looking out at a field; the sky was clear of clouds and the stars shown brightly. Charisma smiled as she took in the scenery. Eliot smiled as he looked over at the woman of his dreams.

While they sat there he though about the first date they never had because he had a job.

****Flashback****

_Eliot was excited about going out to dinner with Charisma. It was their first official date. Yeah, they had seen each other in the bar but all that was coincidental; this was planned and planned out. They were going to go to a nice, but comfortable and casual place for dinner and catch a movie afterwards and then maybe drinks at the pub; or his place, either was fine with him._

_ Eliot walked into the Leverage office to see everyone sitting at the large bar table that was set up in front of the plasma screens. Nate had a serious look on his face, which meant they had a job. Eliot walked over and sat down in between Parker and Sophie. Nate went on to talk about the job: who they were helping, who they were going after, etc. When Nate said that they would do part of the job that night Eliot's head snapped up._

_ "You okay, Eliot?" asked Sophie, laying a hand on his arm._

_ "Do we have to do this tonight?" asked Eliot._

_ "It's better that we do it at night, and the quicker we have those files the easier the con will be," said Nate. "Why?"_

_ "Eliot, is everything okay?" asked Sophie, again._

_ Eliot shook his head and grumbled as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He stood up from the table and walked out the front door to four very confused looks. He waited for Charisma to answer her phone._

_ "Hello?" he said._

_ "Charisma?" said Eliot._

_ "Yeah," she replied._

_ "This is Eliot Spencer, we've got the date tonight," he said, sounding slightly dumb._

_ "Yeah, I know who you are, silly. What's up?" asked Charisma._

_ "I'm going to have to cancel, or at least postpone the date," said Eliot._

_ "Why?" asked Charisma. "Is it me? Did I come off too strong?"_

_ "No, I got called into work to do some late night things. How about we try this next Thursday?" said Eliot._

_ "Okay, next Thursday it is," said Charisma. "Bye."_

_ "Bye," said Eliot hanging up the phone._

_ He slid his cell phone back in his pocket and walked back into the office. Everyone was still staring at the door. Eliot had a scowl on his face when he walked back in. Sophie had an understanding look on her face, like she knew he had to break the date._

****End Flashback****

Eliot reached over and placed a hand on Charisma's thigh. She looked over at him and smiled. Eliot smiled in returned.

"Do you remember our first official date?" asked Eliot.

"Yeah. You had to postpone it until the next week. I really thought you didn't like me, and when you wouldn't bring up your work I thought you went out with someone else," said Charisma. "But after having to deal with the team and see you _do_ your job, I understood."

"Yeah. I didn't know it was your work until he started going over the employee list," said Eliot. "Sophie figured it out then that I at least knew you."

"Ah, Sophie. She was the one who convinced me that you weren't all bad, and that I needed to take the good with the bad," said Charisma.

"And how well does that taste?" chuckled Eliot.

"Delicious. Who knew a cowboy from the south with a smile to make you go weak in the knees could fight like you do," smiled Charisma. "Now, on to more pressing matters."

"What more pressing matters?" asked Eliot, with a confused look on his face.

"This is the part of the trip where you tell me why we are here," said Charisma smiling.

"Oh, those pressing matters," smiled Eliot.

Eliot jumped down from his horse and tied it to a nearby tree. He tied Charisma's off as well as she jumped down from the horse. Eliot walked over to her and put his arms around her as he stood behind her. They looked out over the field a few more minutes, occasionally he would place a small kiss on her cheek or her neck. Eliot pulled on of his hands back and dug into his pocket.

Eliot stepped back from Charisma and let out a long sigh. Charisma turned around to see what was wrong with him. She looked at him, he was looking at the ground, shifting on his feet and his eyes were everywhere but her face. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Charisma.

"Absolutely nothing," said Eliot.

"Then what's with the sigh?" asked Charisma.

"Just thinking," said Eliot.

Eliot brought his arms back around her wait as she turned around again. Charisma smiled as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Eliot kissed her cheek again before he spoke.

"I've been thinking lately that you don't have enough clothes at my place," he said.

"Oh, really?" said Charisma. "I only have half my wardrobe there."

"It's not enough," said Eliot. "I think you need to move everything over there."

"And why is that?" asked Charisma.

"Because, there is no sense in you having clothes all the way across town in you are staying with me," said Eliot.

"Well, I've got to have clothes for when I _do_ go home," smiled Charisma.

"Why would you go back? You could stay with me. My place is plenty big, all you clothes would fit with mine, and you wouldn't have to pay that god awful rent on your apartment," said Eliot.

"Eliot Spencer, are you asking me to move in with you?" asked Charisma smiling.

"Only if you want to," he said kissing her neck again. "But only under one condition."

"And what is that? Throw out my Clay Akin CD?" chuckled Charisma.

"Okay, two conditions. You toss that crap into the trash; and you marry me," said Eliot.

Charisma was in mid laugh when she heard the second condition. She stopped suddenly and turned around to face Eliot. He had on his game face, which meant he was as serious as cancer. He pulled a small box from his back pocket; having moved the ring a few minutes before hand; and opened it. Inside the box was the princess cut Ruby ring she had told him about seven months before. Charisma brought her hand up to her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well?" said Eliot. "Do you accept my conditions?"

"Oh, God, YES!" shouted Charisma.

Eliot pulled the ring out of the box and dropped the box on the ground and slid the ring onto her finger. Charisma swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, while his arms went around her waist. Eliot picked her up and spun her around before he sat her back down on the ground. Charisma stepped back and looked at the ring before she kissed Eliot.

"I didn't think they still had it there," said Charisma.

"Well, I was talking to Sophie about the right way to ask you and Parker over heard me say that the ring wasn't there anymore. And Parker being Parker walked out of the store room with the ring in the box," said Eliot. "She had stole it a month after I had pointed it out to Sophie. So you will have to thank her for it."

Charismas looked down at the ring on her finger. Two years ago if the guy she had been dating told her that the ring was stolen and knew who took it, she would've demanded that he take the thief down to the police station and turn them in with the ring. But having been with Eliot and having gotten to know the team and what they do, she didn't care. There were five of these rings in the store, no one would ever really know. Charisma smiled again as she looked from the ring to Eliot. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him close. Eliot moaned and he kissed Charisma. He leaned forward and she bent her knees and they slowly sank to the ground. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of a field; they were in the mood and wanted to celebrate.

****Flashback****

_"Sophie," said Eliot one afternoon. "Can I talk to you about something?"_

_ "Sure Eliot. What is it?" said Sophie laying her book to the side._

_ Eliot walked over to the table and sat down across from her. He let out a breath of air before he started talking._

_ "I'm thinking about asking Charisma to marry me, but I don't know how I should do it," said Eliot. "I want it to be special and nice, but the only thing I can think of is meeting her in the bar downstairs."_

_ "The bar is defiantly out of the question," said Sophie shaking her head. "Take out to dinner and the surprise her with something she likes to do that she hasn't done in a while. What does she like to do that she never has time for anymore?"_

_ "She used to go horseback riding when she lived in Tennessee. She is always working since she moved to Boston and never goes anymore," said Eliot._

_ "There. Do that. Take her to dinner and then take her on a midnight horseback ride," said Sophie. "When you are completely alone just tell her that you love her and want to be with her for the rest of your life."_

_ "Really? Will it work?" asked Eliot._

_ "It's fool proof. Now what ring did you get?" asked Sophie. "The ring is just as important as the asking."_

_ "Well, she pointed out a ring a few months back, but the size ring she wears is gone. It was, oh, what did she call it? Something 'princess' or 'princess' something', it was a ruby ring with small diamonds surrounding it," said Eliot._

_ "Princess cut Ruby engagement ring? Size seven, roughly $950?" asked Parker._

_ "Yeah," said Eliot._

_ Parker disappeared around the corner. Eliot looked over at Sophie who just shrugged her shoulders in 'I never know what she is doing' way. Parker returned a few minutes later with a little blue box in her hand. She laid it on the table in between Sophie and Eliot. Eliot looked at the box and back to Parker before he opened it. Inside the box was the ring that Charisma had pointed out to him all those months ago. Eliot looked back at Parker with confusion on his face._

_ "You had pointed it out to Sophie and I thought it was going to be a present or something and you said you didn't have the money for it, so I was helping out," Parker._

_ Eliot grabbed the box and jumped up from his seat. He walked over to Parker and pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple._

_ "You are, undoubtedly, the best thief in the world!" said Eliot as he walked out of the office._

****End Flashback****

Eliot and Charisma walked into the Leverage offices the following Monday. Parker was sitting on the bar in the kitchen talking to Hardison about something that only Parker would find interesting. Nate was sitting at the table with a tumbler of scotch reading the newspaper. Sophie came walking in the door a few minutes later with a bag in her hand. Sophie walked over to Charisma and hugged her before she disappeared into the bathroom. Nate looked up from the paper and nodded at the two of them. Parker and Hardison acknowledged their presence with a head nod.

Nate's phone started to ring. He laid down the paper and answered it. A few 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' later he hung up the phone. He shouted to Hardison that they were ready. Hardison clicked something on his touch screen tablet and information popped up on the plasmas. Sophie walked out of the bathroom and over to the bench. Eliot smiled at Charisma before he kissed her. She kissed his cheek as he walked over to the table. She grabbed a cup of coffee before she took the newspaper and disappeared up the stairs to the extra office. It was business as usual at the Leverage office, and she was glad for it. It was only a matter of time before she would defiantly have to tell the team, as well as Eliot, about her expecting something rather large to come before the end of the year.


End file.
